Does That Make Me Crazy? Possibly
by WhenIRockYouRoll
Summary: I Used To Be Married Ya Know? I Mean Before It Happened... ONE-SHOT Plz Read!


I hear them talking they think I'm crazy. Crazy or psychotic beyond belief. Who knows maybe I am. I used to be married ya know ? I mean before it happened, before I became a widow. They say I lost it after he was murdered I prefer to say died. I see him, blood gushing out everywhere as he lay on the coffee colored carpet. I screamed for him to wake up.

He didn't. His face was in agony, twisted beyond belief. His forehead had a hammer jammed into it. His throat was slit. Nothing but blood and gore. I called his friends and family after. I tried to clean up the best I could. The glass that was shattered on the floor and the blood was soaking the carpet. My hands were getting cut. My clothes were bloody. There's flashing lights and sirens.

The police came with the neighbors because they heard. The coroners are here. I've been told he was murdered. Why? I wondered. He was a good man. He was there for everybody. Such a sweet loving gentle man. I loved him with all of my life. His friends and family are here. His mother brought our kids. Grief on everyone's face. My boys, spitting images of their dad. It hurts me. I was pulled aside by the cop. Bring me down for questioning? What's going on? Now we're at the precinct.

I came home from work and found my husband dead on the floor. I sobbed; they told me they were sorry. A phone call. More evidence was found. A dead body in the bedroom. My bedroom? He was having an affair, I was told. That bastard, no don't think negative he's dead. I thought we were happy. The captain asks me to stay here. I guess he doesn't want me to see the crime scene. They're whispering I hear them. She did it they say. Me? No I haven't it can't be me. They have the wrong person. He comes back in. He has questions for me to answer.

What happened today? We argued and left for work that's all I say. What's left to say? He asks about the blood on my clothes, I tell him I tried to clean up the blood and glass on the floor. He jots down notes and mmhmms. His friends and parents come in. She didn't do it, they defend me. I thank them on the outside. On the inside I smile. I smile because I did kill him. I recall the story in my mind. I went home for lunch and surprisingly I seen his car in the driveway. I was excited; maybe we could have makeup sex. I walked in the house and heard moans.

Somebody beat me to the punch. Walking into the master bedroom, there I had seen the bastard fucking my sister. The bitch seen me and screamed. He turned and called after me. I stormed out crying and screaming down the stairs where he rushed behind me in his jeans and t shirt. I smirked when I see the hammer by the couch. Don't ask me why it was there because I don't know. I turned out as he pleaded out he was sorry. Crack. I slammed the hammer into his head and watched his eyes roll back. He sorta blubbered. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife.

On the floor he laid, and I hovered over him, smiling down at him I slit his throat and left him to die. Up the stairs I went and made a dash for the bedroom. Sorry she says. Sorry doesn't cut it. I threw her back down on the bed. Since she wanted to be a slut, I'll kill her the same way she lives. I held her down with one arm and grabbed the lamp off the dresser and began to bash her head in. Satisfied with my work, I realize I need to create the death scene.

Walking downstairs, I hummed to myself as I began to break the windows with the hammer planted in my husband's face and gently I placed it back in his hole of a head. Now to set my plan into motion I called the people that I know would care. Breaking out of my memory I started laughing uncontrollably. Tears streaming down my face. I was being stared at and pretty soon everyone in the captain office knew why. Shocked etched across startled faces. As a cop came behind me and placed handcuffs on my wrists. "McKenzie Lovett you're under arrest for the murders of Carlos Garcia and Kylie Lovett. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

As we walked away his mother slapped me as Kendall, Logan and James tried to hold her back. "He loved you, you crazy bitch. Karma will bite you in the ass." " Ms. Lovett please refrain from saying anything." Smiling I turn my head back and say _**"That's Mrs. Carlos Garcia to you."**_ And I faced forward once again, humming the famous Ceelo song..."Does that make me crazy...Possibly.

Please review thank you!


End file.
